


my yellow, lovely

by longliveus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longliveus/pseuds/longliveus
Summary: The whole place feels sweet, almost like home, as soon as Atsumu’s voice reaches his ears and dances around in his mind. His amber words fill up the room, soaking up everyone’s tint.Hinata is sure he has never seen such a gorgeous display of color before.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 13
Kudos: 163





	my yellow, lovely

The whole gymnasium explodes into a colorful mess when the match ends. Karasuno just won their second game at Nationals against Inarizaki.

Hinata stands in the middle of the court, drinking it all in. The voices of his teammates shine brighter than ever, their colors overlapping and creating a rather unique rainbow. The sweetness dripping from the high fives he gets. Everything is overwhelming in the best way.

From the other side of the net, an extremely bright yellow voice calls him. He can’t place who it belongs to and turns around to find out.

He sees one of the Miya twins, pointing his finger at him.

“Shouyou-kun, I will toss to ya one day.”

Hinata is left speechless and dumbfounded as he sees Miya Atsumu walk away from him.

The yellow glow, a bit darker this time, wraps around the blond twin like a thin blanket when he says, “But before that happens, I’ll destroy you at the Interhigh, so you better brace yourself.”

The words, after a few minutes, get lost in the cheering crowd. The color, however, follows Hinata all the way into his dreams.

He has never seen a voice so mesmerizing.

*

Hinata always thought he had a power nobody else had. He wasn’t the best at reading emotions; he couldn’t decipher what other were feeling just listening to the tone in their voices. So he relied in the color of those voices. Every voice had a different hue and its intensity varied on how they were feeling.

Natsu’s voice was usually bright pink, Kageyama’s was indigo, almost pitch black when he was mad, and Yachi’s was lilac.

He would often forget the sound of someone’s voice but as soon as they spoke up and their colors blossomed in the air, there was no way he could forget their unmistakable pigment.

He’s as confused as he can get when he steps into the gymnasium, for his first practice with the Black Jackals, and recognizes the golden glow surrounding a tall guy with dyed hair a few meters away from him.

The color that took his breath away that one time in Tokyo. It stood out for its ferocity during the match, getting dusty when he messed up a serve, and vibrant when they won the point after a long rally.

The bold hue when Miya Atsumu promised in a loud voice that he would toss to him, one of these days.

_One of these days._

Atsumu turns around and when he spots Hinata, he waves his hand, a huge grin splitting on his face.

Everything about him glows, not only his bright voice. His marigold presence makes him, in Hinata’s mind, the perfect complement to his pale cerulean self.

He sees Atsumu walking towards him, his smile never leaving his face. Hinata swears, even in the distance, he can see the enthusiastic glint dancing in the twin’s eyes.

“Shouyou-kun!” Atsumu says and wraps an arm around Hinata, pulling him into an embrace. He may have grown taller in the last years but he’s still shorter than everyone in his new team, so his face ends up pressing against Atsumu’s chest. “I was so excited when I heard ya were comin’ to us! I knew we would play together one day, I knew it!”

The whole place feels sweet, almost like home, as soon as Atsumu’s voice reaches his ears and dances around in his mind. His amber words fill up the room, soaking up everyone’s tint and Hinata is sure he has never seen such a gorgeous display of color before.

*

“Shouyou-kun,” Atsumu whines, laying down on the hard floor. Hinata sits near him, his legs stretched and his upper body bending over to touch the tip of his sneakers. He smiles at Atsumu, and it gets wider when the older turns his head to look at him. His gaze softens upon seeing Hinata’s smile.

Hinata is the first to stand up, holding out a hand and waits for Atsumu to take it and get himself up. Atsumu ruffles his hair, his fingers threading affectionately through his tangerine locks. Hinata feels something warm growing inside him at the gesture, a long forgotten seed planted in the middle of his ribcage now blossoming into the most beautiful flower.

“D’ya wanna grab something to eat on the way home?”

Hinata can’t help but feel his chest expanding even more. He only nods before walking off to the locker rooms, not daring to look over his shoulder at Atsumu trailing after him.

They leave the gymnasium together, into the chilly January air. Hinata tightens the scarf around his neck a little bit and then stuffs his hands in the pocket of his coat. He takes a look at Atsumu, out of the corner of his eyes, and sees him staring up at the sky.

Hinata was bound to Atsumu’s voice from the beginning: the promise hanging between them, now a reality, calling out to him.

It wasn’t just Atsumu’s colorful voice what attracted him. His powerful aura, surrounding him in his entirety; his too strong presence, making everyone in the room turn to look at him, kept pulling him with delicacy into a golden world meant for only him.

Something about him and the way his voice changes its color, from bright yellow like the sun to an opaque citrine, made Hinata long for him, if subconsciously, the same way the ocean longs for the moon during the day.

“I don’t know how you do it, honestly,” Atsumu says, one of his hands curling around his hoodie over his chest, in a very dramatic way. Hinata his head around to fully face him but his gaze stops at Atsumu’s eyes. Under the pale mix of pink and orange in the sky, he sees stardust, flowing in their comfortable universe.

“What are you talking about?”

Atsumu looks down at him, and makes eye contact. The tenderness comes off of him in enormous waves. Hinata has to look away, feeling suddenly overwhelmed with emotions he can’t pinpoint.

“You still look pretty after such an intense practice,” he says, a royal yellow wrapping carefully around his words.

Hinata feels the heat creeping up the back of his neck and hopes it won’t show on his face. He can’t cover it with his scarf.

He looks around, clearly embarrassed by those words and how they look, sparkling softly in the sunset.

*

As weeks pass, Hinata grows used to the team. He learns their tricks and observes their moves, the way they connect on the court, making six players feel like one.

But the one he feels more comfortable around is Atsumu. He gets to learn the little details about him, the things he likes and dislikes. How he enjoys getting under Sakusa’s skin, with his quirks and his jokes, just for fun. How he tries to avoid Bokuto when the latter has a wild idea in mind but sometimes, he just has to go along with it. How he treats everyone equally but when it’s Meian, he shows more respect in front of him.

How the yellow of his voice, if only for a moment, turns a little bit gloomy when he mentions his brother, Osamu, even though his words express something entirely different.

Atsumu tells him about how helpless he felt when Osamu said he was quitting volleyball after graduating. About how it felt like he just lost a part of himself he thought it was irreplaceable. About how he spent weeks without talking to him out of resentment. About how they eventually made up, Atsumu apologizing and telling his twin brother, through gritted teeth, that he was in the wrong and he shouldn’t drag him into something he no longer enjoyed doing.

He tells Hinata, in a jasmine voice enveloping the two of them, about the phone call a few weeks ago. How they talked for hours and how Osamu hung up when Atsumu asked him if he has confessed to Suna yet and _it’s been years, Samu, are you a coward?_

“And you?” Hinata asks before he can stop himself. The turquoise blue of his own voice taking over the place and he wonders if Atsumu can see the colors as well.

“What about me?”

“Is there someone you like?”

As soon as the question is out of his mouth, Hinata feels the blood rush to his cheeks and the tips of his ears. His gaze was stuck to the floor when he asked, but now he dares to look up at Atsumu through his eyelashes and is kind of glad to notice that he isn’t the only one feeling flustered. Rose pink slightly dusts his cheeks and his golden brown eyes widens as he takes in Hinata’s question.

The reply comes in a quiet voice, dripping amber at the edges. The nervousness is clear, in the color and the sound.

“I-I... Uh, I don’t... I don’t know.”

Hinata doesn’t understand why exactly he feels disappointed. The flowers in his chest start to wither slowly as the seconds pass in complete silence.

“Uh, sorr—” Hinata starts to say but is interrupted by Atsumu, offering him a tiny smile.

“It’s okay, no need to apologise,” he says. He straightens his posture and the nervousness lingers but it’s slowly fading away. “I think there’s someone I like, actually. But they don’t like me back so I try not to think about it.”

He says it so casually, like it’s nothing. Like it doesn’t hurt having his feelings not being reciprocated. He makes it sound so easy. Hinata wonders how he does it.

He refuses to acknowledge the small, cyan voice at the back of his mind telling him that it could be _him_.

Could it be Kita Shinsuke, his ex teammate and captain? Atsumu often talks about him, fondness adorning his maize voice. It’s clear how much he cares about him. But it could also be Akaashi-san; the few times he visited, Hinata noticed they get along pretty well and it would make sense him not liking Atsumu back. And what about Tsuzuki Akari, the team’s physical therapist? He saw Atsumu talking to her plenty of times and they would look good together. But what if it’s—

“Sakusa-san?” Hinata blurts out. He covers his mouth with both his hands as he turns all shades of red. That was supposed to stay in his mind.

He wishes he could disappear in that exact moment. The mortification only grows when he allows himself to think about the whole train of thought leaving his head without his permission. What if he actually said it all out loud, not realizing what he was doing?

Hinata peeks at Atsumu through his fingers and sees a shocked expression on his face before he... laughs? A wholehearted laugh escapes his lips, and he throws his head back. The sunlight hits his face in such a way that makes Hinata lowers his hands and stare at Atsumu in wonder.

“What the hell, Shouyou-kun!? I can’t believe it. It’s n—It’s not Omi-kun, oh my God,” he says between laughs. He calms down after some minutes. The sound of his laugh resonating inside Hinata’s mind and its vibrant, electric yellow clouding his thoughts until it’s the only thing he can think about. “You really amaze me, Shouyou-kun. How did you even reach that conclusion?”

The embarrassment comes back in full force, washing over him. He assumes, he assumes. He should stop assuming things.

“Uh, well, you seem comfortable around him and... yeah.”

He avoids eye contact, he can’t look at Atsumu now. It’s not enough concrete proof, he knows, and surely there’s something else but right now it’s the only thing that comes to mind.

“Well, yeah, I feel weirdly comfortable with him but I don’t like him that way, I swear.” He puts his right hand over his heart.

Hinata is still looking at anywhere but him, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself down. He adamantly avoids Atsumu’s gaze until he can’t anymore because there are calloused fingers lifting up his face and a pair of soft eyes waiting for him when he finally looks up.

He can’t identify the look on Atsumu’s eyes. There is gentleness and something else he can’t quite put his finger on. He can, however, pinpoint the mellow yellow swimming in the low sound of his voice.

“You really are dense, aren’t ya, Shouyou?”

The fingers leave his face then, as Atsumu stands up. He offers Hinata a hand, which he takes and pulls himself up. None of them say a word on the way home.

It’s at night, when he’s tucked under the covers that Hinata thinks about what happened that afternoon. He still feels the ethereal touch of Atsumu’s fingers. The soft gaze and the tender, tiny smile. The smile reserved for him, he comes to realize. He has never seen it on his face when talking to their other teammates nor anyone else.

It’s then when Hinata realizes what that sinking sensation he felt before was. The thought of Atsumu being in love with someone else —someone who is not him— bothered him, but on top of that, it hurt him.

The realization feels like water and sunshine to the flowers in his chest. They start to grow once again, taking root in every corner of his body in the most pleasant way.

This is what being in love with Miya Atsumu feels like.

*

Hinata’s coming out of the shower when he hears someone knocking on his door. He’s used to having people over by now but it’s strange to have unannounced visitors at eight pm.

He changes quickly in his room, his hair still wet drips along his face and onto his t-shirt. On the way to the door, he grabs the towel he left on the bed and puts it over his shoulder.

He doesn’t know who to expect behind the door but Atsumu is the last person he thinks about.

_What is he doing here?_

He stands outside Hinata’s apartment, his feet tapping on the floor and he holds up a bag and says, “I was thinkin’ we could eat together?”

Since realizing he’s in love with Atsumu, they’ve been spending a lot of time together. Exactly the opposite of what he did when he fell in love for the first time. Kageyama surely didn’t appreciate being ignored for weeks on end.

He steps aside to let Atsumu in, and the older walks in, taking over the couch instantly. Hinata closes the door behind them and tries not to have a minor freak out.

They’ve been alone together handful of times, they’ve spent infinite afternoons in only each other’s company. They even woke up together once, in Bokuto’s apartment, after a celebration dinner for winning an important game and blurry memories he doesn’t fully remember.

This time isn’t any different but it somehow feels like everything is different. The grin on Atsumu’s face is still stunning, the sparkles in his eyes dance around brightly whenever he looks at him. His hand pats the spot on the couch beside him, telling Hinata, _pleading him_ , to join him already.

It’s when Atsumu speaks up again when Hinata realizes what’s different.

“Are ya gonna stand there all night?”

The atmosphere feels lighter than ever before. And the dazzling peach hue of Atsumu’s voice envelopes him in the warmest embrace. It leaves him breathless and content. He feels like he has been running through a maze this whole time and it’s just now that he found the exit.

Hinata has never seen this color before in his voice.

He loves it.

He loves _him_.

He lets himself he pulled in by the magnet that is Atsumu and falls gracefully on the couch. Atsumu is quick to put his arm behind his head, his hand occasionally playing with the orange strands of his hair.

Hinata takes the bag and finds a box of meat buns and onigiri inside it. He doesn’t want to leave the comfort of Atsumu’s presence and he decides they can eat from the boxes on the couch.

After going through a list of movies, they decide on one they’ve never watched before. Forty minutes later, Hinata isn’t paying attention anymore, though his eyes never leave the screen.

He’s tangled up in his own thoughts when the peach color returns, glowing softly in the wake of the words.

“I like you.”

He turns his head slowly, taking in the calming hue of the sound, _his favorite sound_ , and finds Atsumu looking at him, his irises shining in the dim light of the apartment. Adoration is the only word Hinata can think of when he feels his face growing hot under Atsumu’s touch, his hands caressing with intimate delicacy his cheeks. He brings him closer to him and Hinata closes his eyes, his heart beating fast in anticipation.

There’s a firm press of lips on his forehead and when he opens his eyes, Atsumu is staring back at him, expectantly. It doesn’t escape him the little spark of sadness that is gone with a blink.

Hinata doesn’t trust his voice so he only nods. He keeps nodding until his head starts feeling dizzy and Atsumu laughs, still in that same peach color, this time more radiant and growing more intense until every part of the apartment is covered in soft yellow tones.

In the middle of their golden world, baby blue wraps around a heartfelt confession and settles itself into the safe embrace of his favorite color.

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve been thinking about hinata being synesthetic lately and this is the result.
> 
> i’m not synesthetic myself but i did ~~deep~~ research. something’s probably a bit off so if there is pls tell me !!
> 
> here’s a list of the mentioned colors if you’d like to see [x](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_colors:_A%E2%80%93F) [x](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_colors:_G%E2%80%93M) [x](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_colors:_N%E2%80%93Z)
> 
> you can go say hi in [twitter](http://twitter.com/miyatsumus) and [tumblr](http://igurobanai.tumblr.com) and talk about these two lovebirds ♡


End file.
